


I'm going to hold you (Like I'm saying Goodbye)

by KristiLynn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good, adjusting to a new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: One of Howard's inventions malfunctions and sends Peggy to 2017 and reunites her with Steve.





	1. 1

Peggy stood in the center of Howard’s machine, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Howard it’s been a long day, can you just call this a defeat so I can go upstairs and go to bed?” she asked. 

“It’ll work Pegs! Why do you want to quit? You are about to be the first woman, the first person to travel untethered.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes. “You moved two mice five feet Howard. Stop trying to make it sound so--” 

Suddenly the machine started to hum. “There we go!” Howard exclaimed. The humming quickly stopped and was replaced by a hissing and clunking sound. “Oh, oh no.”

“Howard! I do not like the sound of this!” 

“Stay calm Peggy. I can fix--”

\---

Everything after that was a haze. Peggy remembered bits and pieces but most of it didn’t make sense. She was still in Howard’s basement but it was filled with items she had never seen before. There was a smoke, alarms, and Howard took her in his arms telling her she was going to be okay. Only his voice didn’t sound right. 

Then she was in a room, it was cold and bright and everything was hard. There was a snake down her throat, snakes in her hands and Peggy was sure that this was Hydra’s doing. She wanted to fight them off but she was so tired she couldn’t even lift her arms. She was so scared. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but she couldn’t.

Howard and Dottie had shown up. They stood at the foot of her bed talking, Peggy couldn’t make out the words but she was sure she’d heard them say Steve’s name. Howard had stopped talking when he noticed she was awake. 

“Shh,” he whispered and began to touch the snake on her hand. “You need your rest.”

And then something happened. The room changed, there were flowers everywhere, the scratchy blanket that had been over her had been replaced by a new one. It was soft, it felt like home. There was a beautiful blonde woman by her side, reading to her. 

“These woods are lovely, dark and deep,” the woman read. Peggy smiled, it was Robert Frost. He was Michael’s favorite, especially this poem.

Peggy tried to finish the poem but the words got caught in her throat. The woman looked up from her book. “You’re awake,” she whispered. She had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy. 

Peggy tried to speak again but the woman stopped her. “You’re okay. You were in an accident but you’re going to be okay. Go back to sleep.” Peggy trusted her. 

\---

Peggy woke up to a dry mouth and a slight pain in the back base of her skull. She felt like she had been asleep for a hundred years. 

As she opened her eyes she saw Howard standing by the window. Then as her eyes began to focus she realized it wasn’t Howard at all.

“Hello?” Peggy began to coughed. Her throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

“She’s awake. I have to go.” The man slid a small rectangular device into his pocket and then turned around. “You’re awake. Good. You were starting to scare us.” 

“Who are--” Peggy started coughing again. 

“Oh no,” The man grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. “Drink this. Slowly.”

Peggy stared at him and then tentatively took the bottle and began to drink. “Thank you,” she whispered, and then cleared her throat. “Now please tell who you are and what the hell is going on.” 

“That’s a---complicated story.” The man took a seat on the edge of her bed. “My name is Tony Stark, I’m Howard’s son. It’s 2017, and you,” he chuckled, “you’ve traveled to the future.”

“You’re lying.” Peggy stared at him, but the longer she did that the more she could tell that he was being stone cold serious. “You’re not lying?”

He shook his head and handed her a paper. There at the top in black it white it said 2017. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“That I can agree with. But maybe if you tell me your side of the story we can piece some things together.”

“I don’t know how I got here. Your father was showing me one of his new inventions, he said it would one day make vehicles redundant. It started to malfunction. After that everything is all jumbled. I do remember I was being held captive and there were snakes...”

“Snakes?” 

“Holding me to the bed.”

“Oh!” Tony nodded his head, “The cuffs. The doctors wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with your brain so they put you in a medically induced coma, which you fought like a champ. So they had to cuff you so you so you wouldn’t pull out your respirator.” 

Peggy nodded her head. That explained most of the things she had seen. “I remember a blonde woman sitting with me.”

“Sharon,” Tony told her. “She was real. And she’s barely left your side since you got here. I made her go get some sleep. Promised I’d keep an eyes on you.”

“I don’t need you to watch me. I can handle myself.” She pulled out the IV from her arm and was about to pull the one from her hand when Tony grabbed her. 

“Woah! Why do people do that? Those aren’t just in there for the heck of it.” 

“I want out of here. I need to see your father and get home.”

Tony let go of her. “That’s going to be a little hard. My, um, my dad died a few years back.” 

Peggy closed her eyes. “Oh Tony. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think...”

“No hey, It’s, it’s okay. It was actually a car accident. Drunk driver. There was no way you could have known that.” He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets. “But don’t worry I’ll get you back. But first there’s someone I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to see.” 

“Who? Everyone I would have know would be dead by now.”

“They should be yes.” Tony leaned against the window. “Look I know I should probably lead you into this but there’s no way to do that easily so I’m just going to say it. Steve’s alive. He’s on his way here.”

Peggy stare at him, trying to grasp what he had just said. “How?”

“I can’t tell you that. Time travel rule.” 

 

There was a knock on the door and a woman with long red hair poked her head in. “He’s here,” She said. 

“Well how about that.” Tony smirked.

Peggy sat up in the bed. “I want to see him.” 

“You will.” Tony walked to the door. “I just need to tell him about you first.”

The voices outside the room were muffled but Peggy recognized Steve’s instantly. “What am I doing here?” 

“You haven’t told him?”

The voices got quieter, Tony must have known she’d be listening and had lead them away. Peggy sat there trying to resist the urge to jump out of the bed and see Steve for herself. And then suddenly the door swung open and there was Steve standing before her eyes. 

He looked tired and the full beard he had grown made him look older, but was still the man she had fallen in love with. 

“Steve?” 

“Hi Peg.” 

Peggy didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want him to see her that way. But as steve took a step 

“Steve you’re alive. You came back.” 

“Yeah, Peggy.” 

“It’s been so long.”

“Well I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owed me a dance.” 

Peggy chuckled. Peggy threw her arms around Steve's neck and buried her face in his neck. She had lost count of how many times she'd dreamed this, and now here he was. Alive. 

"It's okay," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Look at me." 

Peggy lifted her head. Steve took his hand and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Then he kissed the tears on her cheek, and then her lips. It was a kiss 70 years in the making. And it was better than any that Peggy had fantasized about.

"I can't believe you're here." She told him.

"I can't believe you're here. How?"

"Howard," Peggy chuckled.

"Of course." 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the redhead from earlier poked her head in. "Can we come in?" she asked.

"Yeah Nat." Steve smiled and then turned to Peggy. "I guess I should introduce you. Peggy Carter meet Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha walked farther into the room, followed by Tony and a female doctor. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." 

Steve straightened his back and gave a slight nod to Tony. "Hello Tony, Dr. Cho." 

"It's good to see you again Captain," Dr. Cho said and then she turned to Peggy. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine. A little sore but other than that I'm fine." 

Dr. Cho nodded her head and looked down at her file. 

"Helen?" Steve's voice shook a little. "What's wrong?"

"That's the thing. With all the trauma your body went through Agent, there should be a lot more damage. Both internal and external. But you’re fine. We’re waiting on a few more test results to come back but it looks like you can be released later today.”

“Are you sure?” Peggy asked. 

Dr. Cho nodded her head. “Very. You are one lucky woman Agent Carter.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy meets Sharon and gets to spend some quality time with Steve.

After relaying the news of Peggy’s health, everyone had left Steve and Peggy to themselves to get acquainted. 

“So that’s Sam, and Wanda,” Steve flipped to the next photo on his phone and began to chuckle. “That was Wanda’s 21st birthday. Sam took us all to an underground club in Vegas. It had to be, by far, the weirdest night of my life.” 

“What’s on your head?” Peggy laughed. 

“I don’t know.”

“Has he showed you the photo’s where he dressed up like Santa?” Peggy’s head shot up as a new voice filled the room. 

It was the blonde, Sharon was what Tony had called her. She stood at the door, with a bag in hand and a smile on her face.

“Hey,” Steve smiled back at her. 

“Hi Cap.” She took a step towards them. “Hi Peggy. Natasha told me you were awake, wanted me to drop this by,” she held up the bag “and let you know she’s getting you a hotel room for when you’re released.” 

“Thank you,” Peggy told her. “And thank you for sitting with me.” 

Sharon looked shocked. “You remember that?”

“Bits and pieces.”

“I just didn’t want you to be left alone.” Sharon’s eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything but Peggy.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would do that when you don’t even know me.”

“You should tell her,” Steve said suddenly.

Sharon shot Steve a look and then shook her head. 

“Go ahead,” he urged her.

Peggy looked back and forth between the two. “Tell me what?” 

Sharon took a seat on the foot of the bed. “I do know you. We’re related.” 

“We are?” Peggy stared at her, trying to find something familiar in her. 

“I’m your niece. Great-niece.” 

“Michael never had any children.” 

“He did. He met my grandmother in the war and they fell in love. He died before she found out she was pregnant.” 

“I don’t, I don’t know what to say.” Peggy slid down the bed and took Sharon’s hand. “I had no idea about any of this.”

“It’s alright.” Sharon smiled at her and squeezed Peggy’s hand. “I promise that you will have many years to get to know my father and myself.” 

“Well until then I want to hear about you. I want to hear everything.” 

Steve stood up and turned to the women, “I’m going to leave you two alone and get us all something to eat.”

 

\----

It took hours for Peggy to be released, but finally, near dinner time, the Doctor’s said it was safe for her to go.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to dinner or something?” Peggy asked Sharon as they walked out of the hospital. 

“No, no,” She looked over at Steve, “I’ve gotten my time with you. It’s Steve’s turn now.” 

Peggy pulled her in for a hug, “Alright. But promise that I’ll see you before I go.”

“I promise Aunt Peggy.” 

“I’ll see you Sharon.” Now it was Steve’s turn for a hug.

“You too Steve. Say hi to Sam for me okay?” 

“I will.” 

Steve and Peggy set off down the street hand in hand. 

“Where do you want to go? We could get something to eat or see the city.”

“Can we just go back to the hotel? It has been a long day.”

“The Hotel it is.” 

\---

Natasha had booked them a suite at the Ritz Carlton, which seemed far too extravagant to both Steve and Peggy but she had insisted. And when they walked into the room they knew it was far to extravagant for them. 

The bed was covered in rose petals, there was champagne chilling, and the lights had already been dimmed. 

“Natasha did all this?” 

“I hate her so much,” Steve whispered. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Peggy chuckled to herself as she sat down on the bed. “I just wonder what she thought we’d be doing in here.”

Steve shook his head and sat down beside her. “You’re as bad as her.”

Peggy’s hair had started to fall out of the bun and she reached back and pulled the hair tie out letting it all fall down. 

“Your hair is so long.” Steve ran his hand through the brown curls “Was it always this long?” 

Peggy shook her head. “No. I got tired of the up keep and I figured it was always pulled back anyway so I’d just keep letting it grow. Angie said I’m the only person who can turn laziness into a fashion statement.” She looked down at the yoga pants and tee shirt she was wearing. “She wouldn’t know what to think about this.” 

“Angie?”

“My roommate, well she was. She’s an actress in London now. She said that ‘America just doesn’t understand talent’.” 

“You lived with an actress?” 

“I did. She was there for me through some tough times.”

“Like boy problems?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“No.” She shook her head. “I tried to move on, but turns out nobody is you.”

“Nobody’s you either.” 

Peggy took a deep breath and then leaned against Steve. “We’re quite the pair aren’t we.”

He kissed her head. “We are.” 

She could feel tear forming in her eyes and she wouldn’t let Steve see her like that. She sat up quickly and turned to him. “So, we should talk about the elephant in the room.”

“We should.” 

“What is that on the wall?”

Steve laughed. “That is a television.”

Peggy shook her head. “I’ve seen televisions. That’s not one.” 

“Oh but it is.” Steve crawled to the head of the bed and grabbed the remote. He turned the tv on and patted the other side of the bed. “Welcome to the 21st century Margaret Carter.”

Peggy crawled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. “Please introduce me to the modern age.” 

Steve began to flip through channels, everything was to bright and too loud for Peggy. And then something caught her eye. “Stop,” she told him. “Go back.” Steve went back and channel and Peggy leaned forward. “What is this and why are they dressed like my grandparents?” 

“It’s called Downton Abbey. It’s about a family and their servants and apparently it is very popular with the kids.”

Peggy laid back down beside him, “That makes no sense.”

“I can’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don't hate Sharon/Steve I decided that it would be better for the plot if the kiss they shared in Civil War didn't happen.


End file.
